


Office conning

by NooneLamron



Category: White Collar
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Conning, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slight Spanking, slight mention of Elizabeth Burke/Neal Caffrey, slight mention of Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooneLamron/pseuds/NooneLamron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has a major surprise waiting for Peter in his office but of course the fed isn't too happy at first. He may need a little guidance, and who better to help then a professional conman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office conning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just getting started at writing fan fic so I hope this is good. I didn't have any help either, but I think it's pretty decent. Let me know what ya think just try to be nice about it though.

Peter had gotten a text from Neal to meet him at the office at 9:30. Knowing exactly what this was about and how resilient Neal was, he had every intention of storming into the building & giving the younger man a piece of his mind along with a few other things. Clenching his jaw tightly he tried not to burst through the elevator doors as they seemed to take their time to open. He turned the corner sharply and pushed opened the glass doors that lead to the main floor. Looking up he noticed that the door to his office was closed.   
“He’s definitely thought this through very carefully.” Peter thought out loud as he walked towards and up the stairs to the offices. As he reached the front of his he took a few calming breaths before he practically pushed it off the hinges. “Neal Caffrey, have you completely lost your mind?” The words faded into a sigh which then turned into a slight moan as he took in the image before him. Neal was sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk, his hands clasped on his stomach just above his hat that was resting serenely on his crotch. The part that took Peter’s breath away was that that was the only thing he was wearing, besides the anklet, of course.  
“Manners, now, Peter. Hasn’t anyone ever taught you to knock before entering a room?” The younger man said adding his dazzling smile for a dramatic effect.   
“It’s my office.” The other man practically growled as he began to regain his composure, but he still had to take off his jacket and loosen his tie. “What are you doing here?” He questioned after pushing up his sleeves and leaning on the end of his desk.   
“Do I really have to tell you?” Neal asked smiling once more.   
“That smile isn’t going to save you this time.” Peter replied standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. Neal gulped slightly knowing where this was heading.   
“Whoa, easy, Peter. Before you decide to yank me out of this chair, bend me over the desk and spank me until I can’t sit down for about a week there’s something else you should know.”  
“What?” He bit out through his teeth.  
“This wasn’t all my idea. Well, I mean it was, but I had some help with the planning.”  
“Who would help you--?” His question was cut off as Neal lifted his phone from a drawer.   
“Hi, honey.” Elizabeth smiled and waved from the screen.  
“El?” Peter asked not really knowing what else to say, before turning his gaze onto Neal. "You really went outside your boundaries this time, pal." Before Neal could even muster up a rebuttal Elizabeth was already covering for him.  
"Now, Peter, the rules are he can ask me only if I am somehow involved."  
"How are you getting involved if you're not here?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning onto the desk once more. Elizabeth replied with her own smile.   
“Well first off, I want this recorded, if it happens. For future escapades.”  
“Wait, if this happens?” Questioned Neal as he sat up in the chair a little straighter and alarmed.  
“Neal!” They both warned him, he leaned to the side, waving a hand for them to continue on, with a sigh.   
“Secondly,” Elizabeth continued on with a seductive grin on her face. “do you really think I would let Neal do this without having some fun of my own?” Peter stood back up letting his arms hang at his sides as though he was relaxing about the situation. Sighing deeply, he nodded waiting to hear what she had done. “Neal, sweetie, would you mind?” She asked turning to the younger man.  
“Do I have to?” He tried to challenge her request.  
“No, but then this will be over and you will come home leaving Peter in complete and total charge, for the next week.” A shiver went down Neal’s spine as he actually thought about the ultimatum.   
“Fine.” He replied reluctantly. Adjusting himself in the chair slightly, he managed to raise his legs a little higher as he leaned back more and slid into Peter’s line of view. The older man looked him over with a furrowed brow. He looked at the hat, which Neal was holding tightly onto the brim of, then his firm plump cheeks. A breath caught in Peter’s throat as he took in the entire sight that caused a shiver to go down his spine and heat to his cock causing it to become hard.   
“I thought you might like that.” Elizabeth said from the phone, snapping Peter back to his surroundings. He hadn’t even realized that he had put a hand on his crotch and was staring intently at Neal. The younger man licked his lips while he squirmed around in the chair. “There’s one more part.” Elizabeth added with another huge grin on her face. Neal didn’t even have to be told what to do this time, he just simply opened the top drawer of Peter’s desk, pulled out a small remote and slid it across the desk to Peter. Picking it up he examined it a little closer making sure it was what he thought it was. There was a dial wheel on the side and four buttons on the front, two pointing down the other two pointing up. A sly grin slid across his face as he licked his lips.   
“Neal has been using that all day, every hour at the fullest intensity but he was not allowed to finish.”  
“Edging?” Peter asked in awe looking up with wide eyes. Neal nodded slowly to confirm his answer. Peter knew that was Neal’s least favorite kink when they haven’t had sex for a while. Both of them stared at each other with an intense gaze while they’re breathing began to turn heavy.   
“His next hour is up in fifteen minutes and you can decide what will happen.” Elizabeth continued, glancing between the two but noticed she probably wasn’t being heard at the moment. “I see my work here is done. Have fun you two.” With kisses blown to the both of them she hung up leaving them to their fun.   
“What should I do now?” Peter questioned out loud to himself not really expecting Neal to respond to him as he gently nudged at the dial with his thumb. The younger man let out a small whimper.  
“Peter, please.” There was actual desperation in his voice. Peter had to suck in a breath, bite his lower lip, and close his eyes to control himself while he figured out his next move.  
With a slight nod of his head to the side he finally made his decision. “Up on the desk.” Neal couldn’t help himself, a huge grin spread across his face. “This doesn’t mean you’ve won or anything, pal.”  
“Of course it doesn’t.” Neal replied trying not to sound as triumphant as he was but Peter could tell. So as soon as Neal made contact with the desk Peter began adjusting the buttons and dials.   
“Ugh!” Neal groaned falling back completely onto the desk and canting his hips upwards. His fingers were clenching even tighter around the brim of his hat to which Peter rose an eyebrow at.   
“Neal?” The younger man barely lifted his head to look at him. “What is the whole deal with the hat?”   
Neal’s next words came out either because his brain was rattled too much or because he just didn’t know how to answer. “Find out for yourself.” Just as his head laid back on the desk, his eyes popped open on the realization of what he had just said & the way he said it. “No, Peter, I didn’t mean--!” He began to shout but his sentence was cut off with a groaning shout as the remote had been adjusted once more.   
Peter let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the desk to get a better look at the view before him. Upon closer inspection he could see that Neal’s thighs had begun to quiver. “Aw, baby, you’re shaking.” His eyes raked up the rest of the younger man’s body noticing that it was covered in a sheen of sweat. Finally, his eyes rested on his, where he could just make out the tiniest bit of defeat, which Neal would never admit to. Peter adjusted the remote once more allowing Neal to rest his butt back onto the desk and give his legs a little rest. He knew exactly what the next step was, to have him relax the rest of the way. Slowly Peter began to card his fingers through his hair, ‘There’s one distraction.’ Peter thought.   
“Does this still seem worth all the trouble?” He asked as he accidentally on purpose rubbed his crotch against Neal’s arm, which caused them both to moan.   
“You tell me.” Was Neal’s witty reply but Peter was expecting no less. Neal’s eyes suddenly bulged wider and Peter let out a small chuckle.   
“Don’t worry, I’m letting you rest for now.” Neal gulped afraid to find out what that meant. “To get ready for the main event.” Peter smiled as he continued to caress Neal’s hair who smiled in return. Peter leaned down slowly and firmly pressed his lips to Neal’s who must have been anticipating this moment as much as Peter, if not more, that he firmly kissed back, nudged his tongue into Peter’s mouth and knowingly but surely attacked it as well. Peter slid his tongue under his, right across his lower lip driving the other man wild as he grunted loudly starting to move his hips. Glancing sideways Peter slowly moved his arm down to grab at the hat, as he shifted in adjustment Neal must have thought he was pulling away and wrapped both arms around his neck pulling him back down for the kiss. Peter was trying to think about the last time that they had kissed since it had completely thrown Neal off his game. Not wanting him to notice, Peter moved his hand lower, lifted up his left leg and gave him a quick swat on the cheek.   
Neal whimpered slightly, which Peter just tried to kiss away. He continued his actions two more times before moving onto the critical part of the plan. ‘Neal was busy with the stroking of his hair, the extreme make out session and now the stinging on his backside, hopefully this was enough to distract a con man’, Peter thought as he moved his hand once more onto the hat. Slowly his fingers tightened and formed a firm grip and just as if not slower Peter lifted the hat and placed it on his head. Smiling, Peter noticed what Neal had been hiding from him but had to quickly turn away from the sight of his dripping hard cock or this would all be over now. Gradually, Peter slid his arm under Neal’s neck, just in case he tumbled off the desk or decided to take a run for it. Unfortunately, Peter ended their kissing but left his mouth against Neal’s as he spoke.   
“A cock ring?” He asked as if that was such a big deal.  
“Huh?” Neal replied in a daze, opening his eyes then taking in Peter and the hat he was wearing. “Ugh! Peter!” Neal yelled covering his face with his hands and leaning his head back.   
“What’s the problem?” Peter asked with a furrowed brow as he removed his arm from behind Neal and he sat up slightly wincing.  
“The problem is that was supposed to be a surprise until the last minute. It was all El’s idea. And now I have to tell her I failed, thank you.” He added the last part glaring at Peter as he reached for his phone but Peter stopped him.  
“Neal if you’re trying to guilt me into feeling bad it’s not going to work and you know it.” Peter said as his hand wrapped around the tip of Neal’s cock and began to spread the leaking pre-come around the slit, then ran his thumb under the crown continuing underneath following the vein he knew that drove Neal wild. His hips bucked up into the air causing him to shift in Peter’s hand, which made him tighten his grip. Neal gasped and threw his head back while tightening his grip on the edges of the desk turning his knuckles white.   
“P-Peter, please.” He stroked him slowly three times in response making the younger man let out a guttural moan. Slowly he reached beside Neal’s hand & grabbed his phone while stepping back slightly. Neal opened his eyes trying to figure out what was going on but only to see Peter dialing his phone.   
“No!” He shouted trying to reach out but the older man blasted the remote causing Neal to hiss & also growl a little in response. “This isn’t fair!” Neal tried to protest while he adjusted himself on the desk, practically lifting himself into the air to stop the pressure from sitting making it any worse.   
“Really?” Questioned Peter motioning to his opened fly that Neal must’ve done while he was trying to get the hat. The con man gulped loudly knowing that he was in deep trouble.   
Neal could see that he still hadn’t pressed the dial button yet. “Wait, if you call Elizabeth won’t she be just as mad at you for tricking me into moving the hat?” Neal panted desperately but still managed his devious gleaming smile. Peter quirked an eyebrow and walked over. He noticed that Neal was trying to balance himself in the air to relief some of the pressure on the plug. Smirking, he placed his hands heavily onto Neal’s hips and pushed him back down causing him to mewl. Peter chuckled and began to rub circles onto his hipbones.   
“Well, does that mean you’d rather I take care of it then?” He said with a glint in his eye. All he could manage to do was nod in response. Peter replied with a wry smile & slid the phone into his pocket and replaced it with the remote. “So does that mean these other buttons are for--?” As he pressed them Neal let out a small scream and leaned forward as much as he could but of course his weeping cock was in the way.  
“Peter!” He moaned with his eyes scrunched shut. The younger man was trying to figure out what was going to happen next.   
“El did say your hour was up.”   
“Oh, sh--” Peter cranked the plug up to full blast and then the cock ring. He then adjusted the settings to a pattern he knew would drive Neal insane & he was right. Not even bothering to relieve himself of the pressure any longer it seemed as though he was trying to relieve himself altogether. Planting himself firmly on the desk he had begun to rock back & forth and thrust a little into the air as if he was trying to find some sort of friction.  
“Neal!” Peter warned walking over.  
“I can’t!” Neal practically yelled. “This was supposed to be fun not torture!” Peter sighed resentfully & noticed his excitement had even begun to waver. Stepping closer Peter wrapped a hand around the back of Neal’s neck and pulled him into a scorching kiss as he leisurely brought both toys to a complete stop along with Neal. After they had stopped kissing Peter pulled back & they both smiled at each other, but Neal had quickly tensed up as Peter’s hand had stretched towards the devices.  
“Relax.” He responded as he helped him lay back onto the desk. Peter gave him one final reassuring kiss before maneuvering his way down to the destination that they both wanted. Regretfully he had to stop on his left thigh leaving an apologetic kiss. Peter stood up a little to examine the sight before him, which made him a little woozy at how beautiful it was. Even after all the torment that Neal had gone through the plug was still snug in between his plump cheeks, there was some mild redness from him grinding against the desk a few moments ago, as well as pale pink fingerprints of Peter’s from earlier on. The older man huffed out a breath and concentrated on what he was doing. Carefully he gripped the end of the plug with his fingers & slowly began to pull and twist it out. As soon as it was out Peter could see Neal wanted to continue with his plans but he had others. Without warning Peter rubbed the insides of Neal’s thighs making him relax.  
“That feels wonderful.” It was Peter’s turn to grin.  
“Just wait.” Peter’s hands began to slowly descend, when Neal tried to push up into them Peter kept him firmly in place & leaned forward pushing his tongue into the younger man’s hole. From above he could hear him spluttering and gasping for breath which caused him to continue with his mission of wanting to make Neal fall apart completely. Making his tongue as straight as he could he plunged in & out of him with an intense rhythm. Neal tried to push his fingers through Peter’s hair but only had enough energy to allow his fingertips to scrape across his scalp before his hand fell flat against his rapidly rising & falling belly. Peter smiled knowing that Neal was almost completely his he just had a few more tricks up his sleeve. Widening his tongue he began to play with the younger man’s hole, mostly concentrating on the edges this time knowing it drove him up a wall.   
“Ugh! Come on, Peter!” He sighed angrily trying to move towards him to take control but Peter was not having that. Finally, Peter stood up and pushed his pants down along with his underwear. Since he didn’t have to unzip them Neal wasn’t prepared for what was going to happen next. Peter grabbed the base of his throbbing cock & slid the slick underside against Neal’s swollen hole. He barely made a few thrusting motions before it finally happened: Neal’s legs completely spread farther apart, his breathing began to stutter even more, which Peter didn’t think was possible, he lifted his hips up into the air for more friction & whined out. “P-PPee-ee-tteeeerrrr! Pleeeeaaaase!” At that he knew Neal had finally cracked and was ready for what he had been planning for all day. Not even giving a response the older man grabbed the base of his cock once more, set it at his entrance & slowly pushed in.  
Peter let out a low moan himself as Neal tightened around him as he pushed further in. Giving small shallow thrusts he waited until he completely bottomed out to rest for a second. “You have got to be kidding me.” Neal pleaded looking up at him as though he would tell Peter every crime he had ever committed. Peter smirked and rubbed his stomach with his hand.   
“I just want to make sure that you know what to expect.” Neal had already begun vigorously nodding his head before Peter had even finished the sentence. Peter chuckled lightly. “You will most likely be sore more than usual.” He stated as he moved Neal a little closer and demonstrated the fact that his back was sticking to the surface.   
“I’ll be too sore in other places to notice.” He stated exasperatedly. Peter thrusted forward sharply which made him stop talking rather quickly. He started with a slow deliberate pace to get his rhythm right, then once Neal began thrashing his head around and shoving down against him, which Peter demonstrated he wasn’t having by tugging sharply on his cock in warning. He began the pace they both had been waiting for which was fast and relentless. Neal let out a yelp as he drove unrelenting against his prostate. Suddenly but not too soon he felt the muscles in his stomach begin to tighten up. Peter must have noticed as he wrapped his hand around his shaft & began pumping him in time with his thrusting which had become erratic.   
“You gonna come for me, baby?” Neal nodded looking up at him with blissed out eyes while biting & sucking on his lower lip. Peter rammed into him a few more times until his back came arching almost completely off the desk with his head thrown back while shooting white fluid all over Peter’s hand. Peter kept thrusting slightly until Neal came back down from his high. Once he was coherent enough he helped Peter along by rubbing at his stomach with one hand & his thigh with the other. Neal clenched down around Peter as he finally climaxed letting out a guttural moan and thrusting three, four more times into the younger man beneath him as he released his fluids. Neal let out a long and happy sigh as his legs went completely limp around Peter’s hips. The older man slowly lowered them as he leaned forward and captured him in one final searing kiss.  
“That was amazing!” Neal exclaimed beaming up at him before he laid his head on his stomach trying to catch his breath. Peter slightly shook his head back and forth as Neal ran his fingers through his hair. A frown appeared on Neal’s face. “What’s the matter? You didn’t enjoy it?”  
Peter huffed then stood up making them both groan as the shift in position made him slide out. “Of course I enjoyed it.” He smiled reassuringly as he rubbed Neal’s cheek and he kissed his palm in return. “It’s just that I don’t know exactly how much of this I can remember for a repeat performance.” Neal raised his eyebrows in confusion. “ Peter leaned down and pulled Neal’s phone out of his pant’s pocket to show him that the screen was shut off & there was no activity. Neal quickly sat up & grabbed the device frantically pushing at the buttons.  
“We didn’t record it? Any of it?” He asked desperately as if willing the footage to appear on the phone. Peter grabbed the phone away from him and held his hands calmly.  
“It’s fine. I will explain to Elizabeth that it was my fault.” Neal sighed resting his head against Peter’s chest & kissing it softly.  
“Thank you.” Peter kissed to top of his head then placed his on top & nodded slightly.   
“You’re welcome.” Neal leaned back stretching his back muscles then smiled brightly up at Peter. “Now what?”  
“I have an idea that might save us both.” Peter raised an eyebrow. “It doesn’t have to be an exact repeat performance.” He stated. Peter furrowed his brow in reply.   
“What are you getting at Neal?”   
“Well, there’s always the conference room.” Neal beamed then winked at him as he hopped off the desk and headed towards the bathroom to clean up. Peter glared at him realizing he had just been conned by his partner and wife.


End file.
